Usuario discusión:SHORELESS
Bienvenido right|220px¡Hola SHORELESS, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia, la Enciclopedia de Halo en español que todos pueden editar.! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:SHORELESS. Antes de comenzar a editar, los Administradores te recomendamos que sigas estas sencillas instrucciones para que tu estancia en la wiki sea de los más comoda y placentera: *Primero que nada, te recordamos leer las Normas y Políticas. Aquí encontrarás una serie de reglas para evitar conflictos en el futuro, por tu bien, y sobre todo, por el bien de la comunidad. *Este es un mensaje importante: Los logros están activados, los puedes ver a un cosado de tu página de perfil, sin embargo, estas aplicaciones son para "estimular" a los usuarios a editar con mayor frecuencia. A pesar de esto, algunos hacen mal uso de ellos y comienzan a hacer ediciones inecesarias, como agregar información falsa, malas imágenes, o categorías sin relación con el artículo. El uso indebido de estos, puede costarte una sanción. *Cuando vayas a crear un artículo, por favor lee el Manual del buen Artículo. Este instructivo te dará los consejos más prácticos para crear una página de lo más genial en Halopedia, por lo que hecharle un vistazo, no está demás. Recuerda que hacer un acto considerado vandálico, te puede valer una sanción que va desde la suspensión de un día, hasta la expulsión indefinida, que varía según la gravedad de tus acciones. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Zonder sangheili (Discusión) 20:17 16 jun 2011 ALONSO Hola!!! Lamento decirte que no soy un administrador, solo soy un usuario activo y por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Sobre el Impulsor de Masa ¿Que te parece si lo terminamos entre los 2? Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 18:25 3 jul 2011 (UTC) SHORELESS JODER alonso no se si mientas en serio dios la forma en la que redactas y cuidas tus articulos las forma en la que comentas en serio men te soy sincero tenia pensado el dia 7\7\2011 aser el concusro administrador burocrata de la halopedia y halocanon es una propuesta que tengo ase tiempo y en serio vos merece ser administrador me gustaria apoaran la idea yo al menos me lansaria a un cargo destinado a proteger articulos e gustaria proteger mis articulos de la halocanon en cambio vos como administrador de la halo wikia seria super tiennes toda pinta de serlo en fin sobre el impulsor de mas um me parese mas bien que te mereses el premio me gusta que me des la oprotunidad de terminarlo pero como ya dije la forma en que redactas creo que mejor te busco la info y tu la agregas a cambio que me espliques esto http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:SHORELESS pues me encanto la halo canon y ya tengo en mente mi universo el univero UNIVERSO PIFGNHZ#2553 quisas cambie los numero pero ese universo contendra letras pido permiso para agregarlo ya que tratara de un tipo de universo especial estare contento de esperar respuesta por cierto deseo que reconsidres mi peticion de reeditar las plantillas de la halocanon luego de que fuese atakada saludos hermano SHORELESS 21:29 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Ey soy yo el spartano oye en unos 3 o 4 dias hacemos un reto de haber quien hace mas ediciones? haber si tu mes de 127 ediciones puede con mi media semana de 67 pero conste que nadamas hize esas 67 en media semana a lo mejor creeras que en todo este tiempo pero en todo este tiempo no e estado en halo pedia asi que, que me dices aceptas mi reto? Spartan-A880 06:41 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Depende se mas esplicativo hermano dime que se leva el ganador quien estara a cargo de monitorear las ediciones y aparte de eso testigos del echo ademas no entiendo que quieres decir con tu media semana de 67??????? quieres decir que hicisrte 67 edicionnes en 4 dias y quieres que aga mas de 67 en al menos esos mismos 4 dias a partir del dia de mañana???? saludos ^_^ SHORELESS 06:57 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Jajaja ignora eso de 67 pura babosada mia mmm le podemos decir a hadriXM o zonder que nos supervisen Spartan-A880 07:10 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: Excelente Trabajo Humano ! sobres pss men yas tas ii thanks por la ayuda saludos_! qe andes chido!!! Luisenry ♪ Messages ♣ Talk ☣ 21:17 7 jul 2011 (UTC) nada mas puede que ganemos una medalla pero tambien lo podemos hacer por diversion Re: nada mas entendido cuando empesamos ^_^ Re: Re: nada mas Empezamos manana Spartan-A880 04:18 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Leí tu meensaje, pues era redondo y tenia crestas o no como definirlo por encima, disparaba esas municiones grandes de blamita, en mi sueño recuerdo que estaban por el suelo desperdigadas, el cañon me lo dio un elite y le dispare a... creo que un marine, se le quedo clavada y luego exploto como un supercombinado, recuerdo que el paisaje de aquel lugar era como el del''' trailer de Halo wars', solo que cuando vi las armas estaba dentro de un edificio foreruner como las de '''Dos Traiciones '''de '''Halo: Combat Evolved' 'y vi al Master Chief y al planeta ese. En cuanto al Lanzador de Blamita, te mandaré un dibujo detallado cuando pueda. Gracias por leer XD. PD: Firma tus mensajes, por que si no me llegan como anónimo. Obliterador 20:17 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: HOLA DE NUEVO AYUDA CON HALO 3 ODST ke ondha men! pss la netha me abi echo weii ii me abia concentrado en editar ii redes sociales ii bueno, ya sabes jeje! mira Virgil se supone que es nose komo un programa qe se supone servia para cuidar a Sadie Endesha kien es una civil de nueva mombasa e hija del Dr. Endesha (y este tipo hizo el programa o lo que sea jeje) bueno se supone que el ingeniero es un renegado del covenant junto con otros 6 los cuales murieron por que el covenant mando matarlos ii a los cuales les pusieron unos explosivos pero solo uno vivio por sadie, ya que le quito los explosivos y el escapo y hullo asi el nucleo del Superintendente (una Inteligencia artificial de nueva mombasa) como abian apagado al superintendente virgil como staba konectado a el sufrio daños y el ingeniero lo reparo y lo absorvio en halo 3 odst la mision es recuperar ese huragok por que contiene esa informacion spero le ayas entendido jeje!!! saludos!!! Luisenry ♪ Messages ♣ Talk ☣ 01:29 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Plantilla bueno aki esta la plantilla ahi si me kieres agregar: Luisenry ♪ Messages ♣ Talk ☣ 03:40 17 jul 2011 (UTC) La cosa urgente Nunca fue urgente, era solo para hablar con alguien y lo que si era urgente te lo preguntare en el chat. Pero otra cosa es que debes borrar la pagina Huella de Perro(La tuya), ya que existe otra que se creo antes(la mia). Tambien la mia esta mejor redactada por lo que por favor deja de editar tu pagina y ponle la plantilla borrar. Criscooper123 13:53 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Ayuda con terminales y data pads Hola estoy reuniedo gente para agregar la informacin de las terminales de halo 3 y los data pads de halo reach a esta wiki, y queria saver si prodrias ayudar a este proyecto? un saludo y espero tu respuesta. Khyqe Chavira 20:08 19 jul 2011 (UTC) proyecto de halo ya esta listo el blog para ponernos deacuerdo a cerca de proyecto de las terminales y los data pads te dejo el enlace: http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Khyqe_Chavira/terminales_y_data_pads Khyqe Chavira 20:38 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat ya te desbanee solo entra pero yo no se que paso no estaba Megaagente0080 30px Discusión 20:41 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Firma thumb|Transparentada un poco Escucha SHORELESS, No me molesta que se basen en mi firma, pero la tuya es Exactamente igual solo cambiando un poco. AHora para el link de la imagen.... Te dire como hacerla bien y aparte te doy otra imagen por si la quieres usar por que me caes bien, pero tienes que prometer cambiarla un poco para que no sea casi igual a la mia. link=Usuario:SHORELESS Saludos!!! --link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes ¡Retame a Halo Reach! Visita mi Blog 00:55 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Firma bueno vete al la pagina que te di despues le das editar y pegas este codigo Tu nombre de usuario [[Archivo:'Imagen|50px]] (Discucion • Esto es para que mandes un link a los blogs que haces Blog • Esto es para dar un link a tus contribuciones de usuario Contribuciones pegalo junto sin las letras asi [[Usuario: Spartan 158|'Ya sabes quien soy']] 50px (Solo pon algo aqui • No se para que puse esto • Para que veas lo huevon que soy este es el codigo de mi firma y se ve asi [[Usuario: Spartan 158|'Ya sabes quien soy']] 50px (Solo pon algo aqui • No se para que puse esto • Para que veas lo huevon que soy si tienes dudas dejame un mensaje en mi discucion um sigue shoreless sigue OYE CASI NO LE ENTIENDO A TU PAGINA http://halomexico.blogspot.com/ Sangheli 20:15 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Lanzador de Blamita Me parece que lo has entendido mal, yo decia que el lanzador de blamita (asi bautize yo el mío T_T) recargaba como un lanzagranadas y disparaba una ronda por disparo como el lanzagranadas. Pero no tiene nada que ver con un lanzagranadas, mas bien se parece al lanzador de plasma, por que se le clava al enemigo y luego explota, la unica diferencia es el cargador. No me gusta el Lanzagranadas de blamita, el nombre no suena a lo que es. PD: ¿Cuando podrás darme detalles de tu arma? Quizas así resuelva algunas dudas que tengo, aunque sea un boceto por Paint. Obliterador 08:17 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Halo, digo Hola Shoreles. Cree un nuevo artículo llamado Jalo Mexicano en la seccion de machinimas y ahora resulta que lo van a borrar, mi pregunta es ¿porque borran mi artículo y no mejor todos los que están en esa categoría. Adiós. SPARTAN____099---MX 19:28 21 ago 2011 (UTC) GRACIAS SPARTAN____099---MX 20:03 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Hermano Primero, quiero que sepas que la cuidaré como nada en la Vida. Es mi todo. Luego, sé que tu tomas tus desiciones y te aferras, y la verdad, tienes razon, pero, me encantaria que no te fueras, tu has sido uno de mis mejores amigos, y en cada problema que tengo, CADA UNO, tu vienes y me hechas una mano, como un fiel amigo y consejero. Toma bien tus desiciones Shory, espero que seas completamente feliz en tu Vida y que encuentras a la Chica Perfecta, que eso y más te mereces tú. Espero volver a verte... [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 01:26 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Hey shor! te tengo un Regalo! :Dthumb|TADA! eres tu en Reach! Ediskrad327 23:42 1 sep 2011 (UTC) NO! SHORELESS, no te vayas de la Halopedia. Te acusaron y odiaron por haber hecho no se qué (yo no estaba si hiciste algo) y me lo contaron por el chat, pero a pesar de lo que hayas hecho me caes bien. Te acuerdas de cuando hablábamos de política por el chat??? XD No te vayas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( y si te vas, por lo menos quédate en la fanon.) Me dijeron que habías hecho no se qué en las votaciones o algo malo, pero ese no es motivo para odiar a alguien, es peor insultar que lo que me dijeron que hiciste, y como no tengo pruebas de que hicieras nada malo, no quiero que te marches...somos amigos no? y los amigos se respaldan. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 60px [[User talk:Espartannoble6| Speak Up! ]] ·''' [[User:Espartannoble6| '''Look me! ]] ·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6| '''My Blogs! ]] 08:10 23 sep 2011 (UTC) shor ola ola shor si lees esto es que dejare de editar aqui me ire de aqui por que los novios de mega y criscoper me tratan como mierda yo no le ago nada a ese pendejo de criscoper y dice a mega eod me insulto y yo le digo pero de que solo vine a mostrarles este video de risa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ-3mBag22U&feature=related y dice me insulto no para de insultar y yo le digo pero de que!!! y dice de esto ~~Eod angel a entrado al chat~~ y yo le digo de eso si te caigo mal ni me hables ignorame y ya no me trates como mierda adios hermano esta wiki es una mierda nunca volvere adios Thom eod 18:37 25 sep 2011 (UTC) De Espartannoble6 Ya veo, te han hecho sufrir mucho y ahora no quieres enfadarte?? (si comprendí bien tu msn). Bien a mi me daría igual lo que me dijeran, yo me quedaría, porque así lo que estas haciendo es dejarles ganar, eso desde mi punto de vista. Bueno, querría que te quedases, pero si ya decidiste... Te considero mi amigo aún. Cuídate y nos vemos en la fanon =) Saludos, [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 60px [[User talk:Espartannoble6| Speak Up! ]] ·''' [[User:Espartannoble6| '''Look me! ]] ·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6| '''My Blogs! ]] 20:00 25 sep 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|300px Remember SHORELESS, all the people needs a second oportunity... ¿sigues pensando en irte? la verdad no se como se firma ahi pongo eso Alexymas 04:18 29 sep 2011 (UTC)alexymasAlexymas 04:18 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Saludos Shoreless! Vine a decirte que tendréque bloquearte por haver quebrantado varias reglas, entre ellas se destaca el hecho de haber subido a la Wikia una imagen pornográfica, Ademas de agregar varios links porno al chat y acosar a otros usuarios. Tendré que bloquearte por una semana. Si tienes algo que decir escribelo aquí pues será la única página que podrás editar mientras estes bloqueado. Saludos!! link=Usuario:Darkness Emo Skull wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 02:02 11 nov 2011 (UTC) no tenia idea de eso alonso si te refieres a lo que disctutimos al blog de contenido asqueroso eso fue ase mas de seis meses permaneci inactivo todo este tiempo y ahora que vuelvo me bloquean? segundo jamas he subido iamgenes pornograficas al chat ni muchos menos a la wikia esa imagen era solo algo desagradable loa cepto pero no era pornografico y podria evaluarse que no lo es tercero acosar? por favor no cruce palabra con ustedes por casi todo este tiempo apenas los salude y luego me bloquean no protestare y acepto el bloqueo por lo del blog pero cuando me desbloqueen deseo dejes en claro las razones y confirma la info antes de actuar un saludo hermanito Att: SHORELESS